Enabled
by Lavits Dragoon
Summary: So here's my smut one-shot that was requested from a poll! It's enabler and it's based off of my story, "The Burning Rose Bush." It has vampire!Ruby. And Yang who likes to be dominated by said vampire! If you like this then check out my actual story! Enjoy!


Enabled

 **So here is my one-shot smut story that takes place within my enabler story with Ruby as a vampire! Lots of smutty goodness in here! So you have been warned if you don't like! I don't know why you would be here if you didn't though. Your weird! :p**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own RWBY. I wish I did. Rooster Teeth has done a very good job with it though, so I'm glad they own it. RIP Monty We love you so much!**

 **So we have some bondage play and domination happening in here. It's pretty great! On to the story!**

* * *

Yang and Ruby come back to the dorm after a meeting with Ozpin. They see Blake on the couch, in front of the TV, reading a book.

"Hey, Blakey! Where's Ice Queen?" Yang asks, not seeing the snow haired heiress.

Blake looks up from her book to see the sisters there. "She went to go see her sister. Since she was in the area. What did Ozpin want?" Blake asks smiling at the two.

"He just wanted to remind us to be prepared if Cinder attacks us again. You know how paranoid he gets." Ruby skips by Blake to the hallway. "Yang, you coming?" She asks innocently.

"Where? To the room? I guess, I think I left my Remnant history book in there. If I get another grade below a C Weiss is gonna wring my neck." Yang laughs.

* * *

They both get to the room and Ruby gestures for Yang to go in first.

"Why, thank you! Such a gentlewoman." Yang smirks and gives Ruby a peck on the lips.

"Nothing gentle about what's soon to happen." Ruby whispers to herself. Yang, not quite hearing it.

"What did you say?" Yang asks, as she turns around to look at Ruby after she walks in. She sees Ruby lock the door. And gets a little worried, especially at the sight of that grin. She knows that grin. "Um…Ruby?"

"Yes, Yang?" Ruby innocently answers, just skipping over to Yang. Positioning herself to where Yang is in-between herself and her bed.

"What's going on?" Yang's eyes go wide as she sees Ruby draw her shadow vines out.

"I'm hungry and horny. I thought we could just do both at the same time." Ruby says sweetly, not really giving Yang an option. She pushes Yang onto the bed and her vines wrap around her arms and legs and start to shred her clothes. Creating small nicks across her body. Yang hisses at the scrapes.

"Ow…What's gotten into you Ruby?" Yang asks, not really caring. _'Oh, Oum! is this really happening right now? This better not be a dream. No one pinch me!'_

"Hopefully, you." Ruby breathes, huskily into Yang's ear as she mounts her. By this point Yang is completely naked, covered in small cuts. Ruby starts to lick up some of the blood slowly coming out, then raises back up to look at Yang, who is already breathing hard. She throws her cape to Yang's bed. She then turns into a blur and it leads to the closet and then back to the bed. Suddenly Ruby is in nothing but a black corset and black laced panties.

Yang's jaw drops. "W-when did you get that!?"

"Do you like?" Ruby asks as she reattaches her vines to Yang's arms to restrain her. The vines force her to the headboard. Her arms above her head as she has no way of moving without causing serious harm to herself. But after seeing Ruby in that, does she really want to?

Ruby climbs back onto Yang and forces her tongue into her mouth. Occasionally biting Yang's lower lip and getting more blood. She pulls back to look at Yang, and starts grinding herself on Yang's abs.

"Ahhh…Yang. You're mine tonight!"

Yang decides to buck lightly into Ruby and joke back. "Aren't I always yours?"

"Yes…You're mine!" Ruby then stands up and pulls down her panties, already soaked through. She then starts to come back down towards Yang's face. "Yang, I want you to eat me out." Ruby moans out as she rubs her pussy right in front of her sister's face.

"I can do that, Ruby." Yang smiles up at Ruby lecherously.

Suddenly, Ruby remembers the point of her taking control. "Call me Mistress…"

Before Yang has a chance to respond, Ruby sits on Yang's face and starts rocking her hips, grinding into her mouth.

"Oh...OH!...Ohh Yang! Yeeees!" Ruby takes Yang's head in her hand to hold her in place as she continues to grind into her. The other hand on her breast, pulling down the corset to get it out of her way.

Finally able to understand what's going on, Yang darts her tongue into Ruby's folds. Swirling around in her juices. Trying to reach Ruby's favorite spot.

"Oh! Oh yeah! That's good Yang! Right there! Ahhh…"

"Mmmhmmh…" Yang could only mumble her enjoyment at tasting Ruby.

Ruby could feel herself close, already. She thinks about waiting and coming with Yang, but that was before she decided to go full dom.

"Almost…There! Yang…Y-yes! Mmmmh…I'm coming!"

Ruby gushed right into Yang's mouth, some of it squirting onto Yang's face. Ruby kept on bucking into Yang's mouth, riding out her orgasm. Yang could barely breathe. But she didn't care, she could die happy drowning in Ruby's cum. _'It tastes like strawberries. Mmmh, soo good.'_

Breathing heavily, coming down from her high, Ruby slowly got off Yang's face, still dribbling a little onto her face and neck. She moves to the side of her love. She hears Yang swallow her cum.

"Hah…hah…hah…That was…great Yang…good job." Ruby smiles down at Yang's face covered in her wetness. She pats Yang on the cheek to show she appreciated it, and to demean her a bit.

Finally able to breathe again, Yang answers her. "Happy to serve, Ruby!" Yang smirks up at Ruby's happy face, but then gets worried when it becomes angry. "What? What's wrong, Ruby?"

"Mistress!" Ruby yells out, and one of her vines whips Yang's tit. It cuts into the skin deeply and starts to bleed.

"Owwww!…Oum, Ruby that hurt!"

Ruby whips her other tit. "It's, Mistress to you!"

"Ahh! Shit that hurts!" Yang starts to struggle around trying to free herself, but Ruby grabs ahold of her to stop the squirming from only making the pain worse.

"Yang, stop! You're only making yourself bleed more!" Yang starts to slow down in the shifting. She feels a little light-headed, as her breathing picks up again. Seeing this, Ruby starts to lick up the wounds, closing them, like if she bit the areas.

She starts working on Yang's tits. And it causes Yang's breathing to pick up for another reason. She starts lightly moaning. Ruby takes her left nipple into her mouth and starts to swirl around it with her tongue.

"Mmmmh…R-…M-Mistress! Please more."

Hearing this, Ruby smiles. She starts to work her right hand down Yang's side, while her left starts to tease the right nipple. Ruby then moves up to Yang's throat with her mouth, knowing it's sensitive. She sucks and lightly bites on the tender flesh. Causing Yang to moan some more. She starts to squirm underneath her.

Ruby then bites down and sucks her neck a little roughly. She pulls back after a few small gulps, not wanting Yang to pass out on her.

"Uhhhh…M-Mistress, please stop teasing me! I-I'm ready now!"

By this point, Ruby right hand had made it to Yang's thigh and was lightly gliding over the inside of her legs. She could feel the wetness that confirmed Yang was telling the truth. She was ready. Ruby removes her hand and looks to Yang as she gives out a whimper at the hand leaving her outer folds. She tries to follow the hand with her hips.

' _Oh my Oum! I don't think I have ever heard Yang whimper like that! This was the best idea ever!'_ Ruby blushes at the noise she caused and then smirks to Yang as she starts to descend her body. Leaving bite marks on her stomach trailing down. None of them deep enough to pull blood, but still causing Yang to slightly buck at the soft contact of her tongue on her skin.

She stops at her belly button and pulls back. "Ask for me to continue, Yang."

Yang gulps, still breathing roughly at the need to get off. She looks into Ruby's red eyes, and sees a predator. It's making her so wet. She's always wanted Ruby to go crazy on her. She's had a wet dream or 5 about this scenario alone. She can only submit and give into the best pleasure imaginable. "Huh…huh…Please Mistress…" Yang mumbles out weakly.

"That's not going to cut it Yang! Louder, scream it!" Ruby yells, staring to get up to show Yang she's serious.

Her breathing picks up more. "Huh…huh…huh Please Mistress! Fuck me! Make me yours!"

Ruby thrusts 3 fingers into her velvety soft pussy. Pumping rigorously. She starts to kiss her clit, rolling it around in her mouth to taste it all over. Never getting enough of the taste.

"OHHHH….Yeeeeess! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Fuck yes, pound me harder!" Every, 'Fuck,' was caused and accented by a pumping of Ruby's fingers burrowing into Yang's core. Yang starts to bite on her lower lip, feeling her climax getting closer and closer.

"Mmmmh…! I'm about to cum! Ahhhh…." And it dies off, slowly as Ruby pulls her fingers out and face away.

"W-why? I was just at the edge. Why, Ruby? Please?" Ruby was waiting for the slip up. She commanded another vine to hit her tit again. Through Yang's yelp, Ruby commands Yang.

"Call me Mistress! Y-you slut!" Ruby grabs the same nipple that was whipped and twists it hard in order to stop Yang from saying anything back at the stutter. It works as Yang just moans and groans at the stimulating torture.

"M-Mistress! You're my Mistress! You're this slut's Mistress! Please finish me off Mistress, I'm begging you! Let me cum!" Yang looks to Ruby with actual pleading eyes and Ruby can't stand to look at it for longer than a second.

' _Maybe I've taken it a bit too far? I should just end it. She did call me Mistress like I asked her to.'_

Ruby obliges the begging from her older sister. She drags her tongue all the way down her body from between her breasts, to her core and immediately attacks. Diving into the warmth of Yang's cunt.

"OHHHHHHH! Mistress! Thank you!" Yang bucks her hips into Ruby's face as best she can with the vines holding her down, still.

Ruby curves her tongue inside her folds, reaching deeply. When she reaches as far as she can, she starts to suck on her whole pussy in her mouth. She raises her hands and starts to rub her clit as hard as she can. Holding nothing back to give Yang her most powerful orgasm she's ever experienced.

"AAHHHHHH! Mistresssssss….Yes! Yeees! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! OHHHH! I'm Cumming!" Yang's back arcs as best it can and all of Yang's muscles tense up as pleasure washes over her in waves as she squirts into Ruby's open mouth.

' _mmmmmh She always tastes a bit sour, it's like someone squirted a lemon into my mouth! So good.'_

Yang starts to come down from her high and Ruby pops her mouth off of her pussy, making a small popping noise, like a suction cup unattached itself. Ruby swallows, audibly and looks to Yang, smiling up at her. Her shadows recede back to her, freeing Yang. Yang, still breathing hard, looks down to Ruby. Yang felt so light-headed now. But she fought her tiredness to give Ruby a smile back and wait for Ruby to crawl up to her and rest with her like always.

* * *

Ruby starts to crawl up Yang. When she reaches her shoulders, she flops to the side of Yang and gives her a peck on the lips. "I hope you liked that as much as I did. Did I go too far, Yang?" Ruby asks, worried she may have pushed things too much. She did hurt Yang a few times.

Yang laughs softly, still out of breath. "Are you kidding? That was awesome, Ruby! That was the most...huh...intense orgasm I've ever had! Of course you should know…" Yang looks away from Ruby, blushing. She mutters the rest. "…You're the only one I've been with."

"Hmhmhmh…" Ruby giggles. "…You're the only one I've been with too! That's not embarrassing, Yang. It's sweet. I'm glad we've only been with each-other. I wouldn't want to share you with anyone else!" Ruby smiles to Yang. Not thinking anything of it how that sounded so possessive.

"Uh…Wow. Ruby calm down. No need to get possessive." Yang smirks as Ruby blushes crimson.

"Yaaaang! You know what I mean!" Ruby whines, hitting Yang on the shoulder. She buries her face in the same shoulder.

"Ow! Ruby you know your punches hurt. And yeah I get it. We both can get pretty jealous sometimes. We're so ridiculous." Yang shakes her head at the thought.

"Of course we are! We're incestuous lovers. How can we not be ridiculous?" Ruby blushes even more at the admission.

"Hey! We're not technically related by blood. So this is fine." Yang waves it off. Ruby doesn't drop it so easily.

"It doesn't matter Yang. What we just did wasn't normal at all. I tied you down with my shadows and made you c-call me Mistress." Ruby mumbles from Yang's shoulder.

"And it was hot as fuck! Seriously, we have to do this again!" Yang says, undeterred.

"R-really? You liked it that much?" Ruby finally pops her head out and smiles to Yang.

"You bet! It was such a surprise too! I had no idea what was going on!" Yang explains. Loving the, seeming, spontaneity.

"Well, I actually had Blake's help to think of a way to make it special. Since we haven't done it in like a month!" Ruby blushes at the admission.

"Actually it was more like 36 days, but who's counting?" Yang laughs, and Ruby giggles at Yang's attempt to ease her embarrassment.

"Thanks, Yang." Ruby gives her another peck on the lips.

"Any time, Rubes." Yang answers softly and returns the kiss.

They pull the covers up over themselves and fall asleep. Ruby, being the little spoon in Yang's embrace, like always. Yang, wanting to protect her precious Rose. And Ruby, always feeling so warm with Yang wrapped around her, even for a vampire that has no heartbeat.

* * *

Weiss gets back from dinner with her sister and sees Blake's face buried in her book. "Hey, Bla-...What happened?"

Blake looks up from her book and her face is scarlet red. "Uhhh…"

She doesn't even have to finish. Weiss already knows by the face. "Ruby and Yang?" She asks, walking to the kitchen to get a water.

"R-Ruby and Yang…" Blake mutters, confirming for Weiss. She was unbelievably embarrassed from hearing every moment of their intimacy.

"Huhh…I'm sorry Blake. But you know. You're not much better." Weiss grins as Blake blushes again. She sits on the couch next to her.

"Sh-shut-up, Weiss..." Blake gives out a tired groan of embarrassment, falling sideways on the rest of the couch. Weiss just laughs softly, at her silliness.

* * *

 **And done! So how was it? Please tell me in the reviews. We're all adults here, or at least we should be. It's rated mature people! You can tell me if it was hot or not! So this idea came from a reviewer who wanted to see some dom Ruby over Yang. I thought it was a great idea as well so here we are!**

 **By the way, this isn't a perfect synch up with the actual story. When the story catches up in the time line, if I ever mention that, some things may be different. I'm only saying this so I'm not bound to the continuity of a one-shot. Because that would be bad. As a red haired bowler hat wearing gangster might say!**

 **Also, I hope Blackace70 doesn't have a problem with me using the strawberries and lemons thing again. It just works so well with tastes! XD Peace out!**


End file.
